<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>臆想 by Candy97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386898">臆想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy97/pseuds/Candy97'>Candy97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 然博基尼 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy97/pseuds/Candy97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接下来两位弟弟就分别赶飞机去咯，忙碌而充实的生活着哈哈哈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/刘昊然</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>臆想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘昊然<br/>        王一博坐在我的左边，今天他带的眼镜很适合，适合被我的精液喷在上面。刘昊然恶劣的想到。我会用阴茎蹭过他肉嫩的唇，逼他好好含着，他会扬起脆弱的脖颈，一边低声呜咽着吞吐一边求我放过他。<br/>        我慢慢拉下他小外套，露出他白皙的脖颈和锁骨，拉扯他粉嫩的乳头，直到乳头红肿着颤巍巍立起来，粉丝都说他贵气又漂亮，确实漂亮啊。漂亮的想让人藏起来，哪怕被人呼吸到他呼出的空气，都有罪。<br/>        我借着看向舞台的方向看到了他漂亮的侧脸，这人无论怎么瘦，脸上都肉肉的嘟的突出来，显得委屈又幼嫩。他舔了舔唇，是渴了吗，我可以把我的津液喂给你，让你满溢着，淌下来。<br/>        刘昊然轻轻咳了一声，身旁的人除了稍微动了下肩膀并没有多大的反应。刘昊然咬着牙想，他冷感的样子昭示着一个可怕的事实，我们不熟。我们不熟？我多想打开我的手机私密相册给他看，我们很熟，熟到他是我每晚床上庞大的卫生纸消耗量的罪魁祸首。<br/>        他今天的小外套没有遮住细瘦的腰部，如果脱下他的西装裤按倒会怎么样呢？他一定会幼猫一样的挣扎着，睁着漂亮的圆眼睛，控诉我。<br/>        刘昊然仿佛可以看到西装裤下的瘦白长腿，粗糙的舌苔滑过他新磕出来的伤口，他会发着抖，被无奈的分开幼白的长腿，漂亮的圆脚趾微微的蜷缩起来，被手掌握过的的地方，会浮现出令人遐想的红痕。<br/>        那可以做着滑板动作的腰部一定柔韧又有力，用力的艹进去，会拱起漂亮的臀桥，粉嫩的阴茎颤巍巍的吐出莹亮的液体，他的一切一定会那么可爱。最近他拍的古装戏瘦了太多，我可以两只手轻松的卡着他细瘦的腰部，看着我的阴茎耸动着，仿佛可以顶到他可爱的圆圆的肚脐，无论他怎么求饶我都不会停下来。我还会俯下身堵住他的唇，把他的呜咽都吞进我自己的肚子中，毕竟旁人没有能听到他声音的权利。<br/>        被他紧缩着带到了顶点，我会拔出来，他身体不好，不能留在肠道让他不舒服。粘腻的精液撒到他腹部的可爱小痣上，他全身都是我的味道，刘昊然的味道。<br/>        台上来来往往的人群客套着，喧闹着，刘昊然臆想中突然发觉光影氤氲里王一博侧头过来。<br/>        “你的无感很好听”他听到自己突兀地说道。<br/>        对面的人短暂的愣了下，像是没有相信自己在听他的歌，但良好的社交礼仪让他瞬间带上微笑“谢谢。”<br/>        刘昊然恨这种客气疏离的笑，他也笑的无辜而纯良，“真的，喘的我都硬了。”<br/>说完期待的看着面前的人，期待着，他这张社交面具以什么方式掉落，是气恼？是憎恶？还是害羞？<br/>        只见对面的人怔了下，突然低低的笑了，喑哑的声线穿透喧嚣的会场挑逗着他的耳膜。<br/>        “是吗，我还能喘的让你更硬。”</p><p>王一博<br/>        我因为拍摄部分宣传晚一些进入会场，在引导staff的带领下匆匆穿过舞台，我以为会惯例乏善可陈的和以往大龄同事坐一起，但在工作人员的带领下我看到了他，转瞬间的慌乱被我掩饰的很好。<br/>        刘昊然坐在我右边，真的是，一个天大的惊喜。我压抑住自己的喜悦，点头矜持的打了招呼。<br/>        今天他还是一贯沉稳的着装，嗯，沉稳中带着小调皮。余光中会场杂乱的光线投射到他停滞的鼻梁，抿紧的唇线，再到突兀的喉结，随着优雅的颈部线条消失在黑色的领口。如果我的唇顺着这光线一路流连下去，他会推开我还是拉近，该是会拉近吧。<br/>        如果跨坐到他身上呢，王一博愉悦的想着，我早就想尝一下他小虎牙的味道，用力咬在我的唇上该是会有点痛，会有浅浅的伤口。没关系，我喜欢他带给我的痛感，我会拉下他的拉链，骑在他身上跳只他一个人专属的舞蹈，低头用带伤的唇亲吻他的硬挺，男人的劣根性一定喜欢这种臣服的姿态，他会心甘情愿被我捕获，带着欲望，急躁的让我赐予他释放。<br/>        我舔了舔唇，有点渴。<br/>        我听到右侧的他轻轻咳了一声，突然打断我的绮念。我调整了自己的目光，盯着舞台上发光的屏幕，尽管放了什么我并不在意。<br/>        如果他能伏在我后背把我整个盖住，我会扭过头吻他，轻轻喊他的名字，将我脆弱的脖颈交给他，让他带给我极致的窒息快感，我也会让他在我的味道中达到前所有未的高潮。他的眼睛只能看得到我。<br/>        然而间隔5cm凝滞的距离告诉我，除了我在时刻的惦念他抚在脸上的温度，他与我并不熟。<br/>        我想要认真的看一遍这个一直出现在我视频收藏夹中的男孩，于是我借着一位艺人下场的间隙侧过了头，我想这并不突兀。<br/>        “你的无感很好听。”我听到他混着少年声线刻意压低的声音，和我臆想情热的时刻恍然重叠。<br/>        “谢谢”，我笑出特意调整的弧度，粉丝说我这样笑完美又性感。<br/>        “真的，喘的我都硬了。”我听到烟花在心底绽放的声音，真好，我还没有开始狩猎，就赢得了猎物。我怎么能放弃这个机会呢？<br/>        压力了声线，我直直望进刘昊然的眼底，势在必得，“是吗，我还能喘的让你更硬。”</p><p>        男性的欲望就是这么直白而热烈，刘昊然自然的翘起左腿，双手盖到勃起的部位，轻轻搓动食指上的戒指，继续沉浸在美妙又酣畅的臆想中，余光他扫到到王一博同样的姿势，他相信他们一样，正经又肮脏的臆想着一场不期而遇的性爱。<br/>        真的是，令人期待接下来的日子呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>